The invention is based on a priority application DE 100 57 247.2 which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The present invention concerns a method for identifying the call of a subscriber calling, via a telecommunication network, a destination telecommunication device of a called subscriber, a destination program module for it, a destination telecommunication device for it, a network device program module for it, a network device for it, a source program module for it and a source telecommunication device for it.
In the setup of a call connection via a telecommunication network, for example, a circuit-switched public line-conducted and/or mobile telecommunication network, the respective call is generally signalled acoustically to the called subscriber by his destination telecommunication device, e.g. by his telephone terminal, by a ringer tone or a call melody. Furthermore, in modern ISDN or mobile radio telephony terminals (ISDN=integrated services digital network), and in the case of some analog terminals, the call number of the caller is shown on a display, so that the called subscriber receives information for identifying the caller. The call number is transmitted to the destination telecommunication device of the called subscriber upon setup of the call connection as identification data for identification of the caller. The destination telecommunication device receives the call number in a so-called CLI message in conjunction with the setup of the call connection (CLI=calling line identifier). Following the sounding of the acoustic signalling, however, the called subscriber must first look at the display to receive the information for identification of the caller.
In the case of many terminals, a call melody or a ringer sequence can be selected or entered individually, so that a called subscriber can recognized from the respective acoustic signal that his terminal, and not the terminal of a person in the vicinity, is being called. This configuration possibility is used particularly in the case of mobile radio telephony terminals. Likewise, however, in the case of an acoustic signalling individually configured on the terminal of the called subscriber, the latter must first look at the display on his terminal in order to determine the caller identified, if applicable, by means of a CLI message.
The object of the present invention, therefore, is to create a convenient identification of the call of a subscriber calling, via a telecommunication network, a destination telecommunication device of a called subscriber.